


Spin me a web of lies, my love

by BagIceSacrifice2021



Series: Lilanette fics because I can [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Lila Rossi, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, I'm Actually Writing This, I'm Sorry, I'm not but, Kissing, Lila Rossi Redemption, Oh dear lord, Please Don't Hate Me, Stargazing, lilanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagIceSacrifice2021/pseuds/BagIceSacrifice2021
Summary: A little bit of lilanette, don't @ me.I've turned off comments because I am genuinely scared of you all.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Series: Lilanette fics because I can [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175957
Kudos: 31





	Spin me a web of lies, my love

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of lilanette, don't @ me.   
> I've turned off comments because I am genuinely scared of you all.

Marinette gazed up at the stars, letting the spots of light blur into vague images in the night. The girl beside her shifted, the grip around her waist never loosening. It was ironic, in a way, how much she despised lies and deceit, and yet had fallen for someone who had once lied with every breath. She buried her head deeper into the other girl's thick brown hair, sighing gently at the faint smell of coconut.

They stayed like that a while, cuddled together amongst the grasses, until Lila shifted again, rolling onto her stomach. Marinette huffed at the sudden movement, her side suddenly exposed to the cold breeze. She rolled over as well, fiddling with a daisy that had been squashed by her head.

"Are you okay?" Silence. She shuffled closed to the brunette, fixing her bluebell eyes on hazel green.

"I love you Marinette." It was barely a whisper, the kind so quiet it could have been drowned out by a single, poorly timed, breath. Yet it echoed through Marinette's mind, as though Lila had screamed it into a canyon. "It's the truth this time." They'd been dating a year, for real, a year of candlelit dinners and passionate kisses, a year of slipping through the back door in the early hours of the morning and exchanging shy glances in the corridors, a year of dating and blushing and falling madly in love, and it was only now either of them had the courage to admit it. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Her lips grazed Lila's, shy and cautious, as though they hadn't done this a thousand times before, as if this was the first kiss they'd exchanged beneath the metal staircase at school. It was like the confession had pushed them into a strange new territory, one neither quite knew how to navigate. But they tried, kissing tenderly in the moonlight, pressing their lips together passionately like there was no tomorrow, as though the two of them were the only people left in the universe, the only thing that mattered. Eventually they pulled apart, content and in love, entwined together as they watched the sun rise.


End file.
